


Vile Romance Series

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Lies, Loyalty, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Secrets, Time Skips, idk more tags as things progress i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: "You're spreading the word, aren't you? A Mormon or something." She shifted her weight to one leg, bare foot sliding up the side of her ankle and toes bending on the floor. She popped her gum again.Hermione wasn't sure if she should be offended or not, because she was so distracted.Bellatrix folded her arms under her chest.   one shot series





	1. Bubblegum Lips

**Author's Note:**

> so....this is a series of **one-shots** that wouldn't make sense without each other, which is why i opted post it like this instead of as a part of a series.
> 
> i realized i loved them too much to not post them but also had no interest in making it a solid fic bc i have commitment issues so just have fun be young have a drink enjoy the ride (:
> 
>  _also_ , an alternative summary for this could be: bellatrix is the baddest bitch and hermione really isn't ready and it's l o v e but pls remember it's vile for a reason pls im begging you. but i didn't think that was very....professional.

The first time Hermione meets her, Bellatrix is wearing a calfskin mini skirt and a black tank top.

Hermione wants to be angry, but her legs are too long and cleavage too distracting. She was standing in the doorway, hair braided prettily over her shoulder, staring at Hermione blankly, and after too long passed, she blew a large, blue bubble and sucked it back into her mouth with a loud 'pop.' Her lipstick didn't smudge and her expression didn't change.

"We're atheists," she remarked.

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"You're spreading the word, aren't you? A Mormon or something." She shifted her weight to one leg, bare foot sliding up the side of her ankle and toes bending on the floor. She popped her gum again.

Hermione wasn't sure if she should be offended or not, because she was so _distracted_.

Bellatrix folded her arms under her chest.

"Holy hell," Hermione breathed, looking down the street to see if Remus or James were on their way.

"Oh," she said shortly. "You're one of his little freak friends, aren't you? Sirius'." She smirked. "You must be. The one that little grunt of a boy is always panting about."

"Is Sirius here, or?"

She stepped to the side- sort of, at least. She gave Hermione just enough room to brush by her, their bodies grazing over the threshold, before putting her arm up to block the way. Pushing the door closed, she said, "I'm Bellatrix."

Hermione blinked, attempting to meet her eyes but instead focusing on her nose.

"Sirius' cousin."

"Obviously," Hermione managed, feeling as though her heart was in her throat.

And it _was_ obvious. She had seen photos of Bellatrix before, but nothing had prepared Hermione for meeting her. She and Sirius had the same heavily-lidded bedroom eyes, hers so dark they seemed to eat away at the dim light of the entry hall, and the same black, perfectly curly hair, thick and full and- this was all on _top_ of being too good looking and alluring for their own good.

Hermione sucked a deep breath in, realizing that she was closer now. The air around them was sugary-sweet and dangerous, charged with so much energy that Hermione was grateful that Bellatrix had her crowded against the wall because her knees felt weak and head heavy.

It was a strange feeling, not being able to even breath comfortably in front of another woman, and as she attempted to work through it, she became increasingly aware of the gentle weight of Bellatrix's forearm on her shoulder, hand still pressed against the wall behind her. It only served to make matters worse.

Hermione jumped when Bellatrix popped another bubble. Her lips stretched into a slow, pretty smirk, and Hermione followed the quirk of her mouth to the dimple pressed into her cheek, eyes smoothing down her neck for good measure. She shifted, shoulders moving attractively, and Hermione swore mentally, flinching when Bellatrix's thumb drew over her cheek in a barely there touch.

"Don't touch me."

She chuckled, a soft sound in the back of her throat that made Hermione feel so small and fragile and desperate. "Keep your eyes to yourself then, little one."


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix was standing with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket when Hermione opened the door. She blinked slowly. "Do your parents know you're a lesbian?"
> 
> Hermione scoffed, "I'm not a _lesbian_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a little touchy-feely in this one-shot (:

It took two weeks to see her again.

For whatever reason, it was too long. Hermione felt slightly strung out and a little obsessed, enjoying any moment she able to steal Sirius' phone to see what Bellatrix was up to on Instagram or Snapchat. As it turned out, Bellatrix was in town for the summer. She was a bit of a socialite, on top of being an intern at Barclays. It made Hermione feel uncomfortably inadequate, which is not something she was accustomed to, and intimidated. There was no way in hell Bellatrix would have even glanced in her direction if they hadn't met at Grimmauld Place, and there was no use in imagining anything different.

She had nearly convinced herself of that until 'Bellatrix added you by username' popped up on her iPhone. Hermione nearly screamed, spoon clinking heavily in her tea cup as she stepped away from the counter. She looked around the kitchen for a sign that she was awake before opening Snapchat and adding her back. There was a video of her dancing on a bar with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan that she attempted to delete before realizing that Bellatrix had already viewed it.

Seeing that she was typing only added to Hermione's mortification. Her thumb hovered over the notification before sliding it open. There was a smiley face on the bottom of the chat box, telling her Bellatrix was still there.

> _Hello little one_
> 
> Don't call me that.

Bellatrix hadn't swiped away from the chat, so Hermione didn't either.

> _Are you and Sirius dating?_
> 
> Ew. No.
> 
> _What are you doing?_
> 
> Making a cup of tea.
> 
> _I want to see you_

Hermione sucked a deep breath in.

> It's two in the morning.
> 
> _IDC_
> 
> Why
> 
> Do you want to see me?
> 
> _I'm coming over_
> 
> No you aren't.
> 
> You don't even know where I live.

She sent a Bitmoji that was a little too cute, followed by one of them smiling at each other.

Despite herself, Hermione felt strangely reckless. She looked around the kitchen for a second time, attempting to ground herself as she blinked repeatedly, trying to clear her mind of the fog Bellatrix caused. She felt confused and uprooted and as though she was standing in the hall with her again.

Two gentle knocks on the front door jolted her out of herself. She grabbed her phone to see that Bellatrix had sent another Bitmoji to say she was outside. Hermione smoothed her hair out carefully and tugged at her shirt. She'd only just gotten home and still felt a little too drunk to really deal with _this_. She'd spent two weeks imagining, but she'd never truly _thought_ -

Bellatrix was standing with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket when Hermione opened the door. She blinked slowly. "Do your parents know you're a lesbian?"

Hermione scoffed, "I'm not a _lesbian_." But even as she said it, she realized that it wasn't necessarily true. She took a slightly bewildered step back into her house.

Bellatrix followed, a small smirk on her face as she closed the space between them. They stared at each other for a moment before she pulled her hands from her pockets and took hold of Hermione's face. She brushed her thumb over her cheek fondly before leaning in to kiss her.

Hermione melted into her touch, half surprised but mostly _hungry_ as their tongues met.

Bellatrix walked her backwards, pressing her against the wall and kicking the door closed quietly. One hand slipped into her hair as the other fell to her throat, fingers pulsing slightly. She moaned, quiet and desperate, and Bellatrix smiled, lips brushing down her jaw.

"You're drunk," Hermione breathed, smelling the alcohol on her.

"You are, too."

Their eyes met, each girl sizing the other up.

"I want you," Bellatrix told her, hips settling over Hermione as she leaned into her. Her voice seemed like a siren's call, gentle and enchanting. "Don't you want me, too?" She continued, hands soft at she rubbed at Hermione's throat and shoulders. Her body was soft, too, fitting into Hermione's as though they had been carved from the same stone.

Hermione looked away first.

"You've never done this before."

"Not with a woman."

Bellatrix hummed, a tender sound that didn't fit her at all. Her thumb brushed Hermione's jaw, encouraging her to look up. "Put your arms around me."

She hesitated before drawing her arms around Bellatrix's waist.

"That's alright, isn't it?" Bellatrix questioned, lips brushing her cheek. "Don't I feel nice?" She took hold of Hermione's jaw again, her other hand resting just above her breast. "I think you feel nice. Soft and warm," she murmured.

Hermione took a deep breath in, her arms still drawn around Bellatrix. She gripped the curve of her waist, other hand rubbing up her back as she held her closer. Bellatrix was only a breath taller than Hermione, and their bodies aligned perfectly, breasts soft against each other as Bellatrix leaned more heavily into her, a gentle moan sounding from her throat.

It caused Hermione to start, a crying sound forming in her own throat as Bellatrix gave another moan, eyes falling closed for a second.

She shifted against Hermione, arms drawing around her neck, even closer now than before.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how it was physically possible for there to have been anymore space between them, but now she felt Bellatrix completely, as though they'd been melted back together after too long. As Bellatrix observed her, Hermione nodded. "Yeah," she managed. "You feel incredible."

"Will your parents mind if I spend the night?"

"They won't think anything of it."

She gave another quiet hum. "May I spend the night?"

Bellatrix's face was too serious, eyes moving over Hermione's in a way that left her nervous. She felt powerless and needy when Bellatrix's lips brushed hers chastely, she wanted to scream because it wasn't _enough_ -

She smiled, her thumb swiping Hermione's cheek again as she took mercy on her. "Show me your room."

* * *

"Hermione?"

Her eyes popped open to darkness. It took a moment to realize she was half spooning Bellatrix, face pressed between her back and the sheets, cocooned under the blankets. Bellatrix was solid and warm, smelling more like Hermione now then last night, which caused her to cuddle closer, sighing contentedly.

"Sweetie?"

She sat up with a gasp, finding her mother in her door way. "Hi."

"You got in late last night. I just wanted to check on you. That, um, isn't Sirius, is it?"

Hermione looked at Bellatrix to see that her face was buried under the pillow, leaving only dark hair visible from beneath the duvet. "God, no. It's Bellatrix, his cousin. She's interning at Barclays this summer, so, she's in town."

"Oh, how lovely." Her mother smiled, equally reassured and impressed. "Your father and I will be at the office until about one, and then we have some errands. Shoot a text if you're going out late, okay?"

"Yeah, mum. Okay."

"Good. Get some rest, sweetie. You look…like shite."

She half laughed, attempting to smooth out the hair that had escaped her ponytail. "Have a good day," she murmured, glancing at her clock to see that it was barely seven. As the door clicked shut, she laid back down, attempting to get comfortable away from Bellatrix.

After ten minutes of tossing and turning, she froze as the sound of Bellatrix groaning. She hadn't thought through how she would deal with the situation, and she certainly hadn't gotten enough sleep to do it _now_.

"Come back," she breathed, voice muffled by the pillow.

Hermione bit her lip before turning onto her side and scooting down in her bed as she pulled the covers back over her head. Fortunately, it was still just as warm as it had been, and she pressed her face back into Bellatrix and the bed, eyes falling closed at the sound of Bellatrix's soft moan.

* * *

Hermione woke up the small spoon, Bellatrix's face pressed against her shoulder and hand under her shirt, tucked under her ribcage, thumb spanning the curve beneath her breast. Self-consciously, she tensed up, sucking in a surprised breath at the feel of a kiss against her shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Relax, Hermione."

She swallowed heavily, staring at her night stand.

It was only just after nine, but her curtains stopped any light from filling her room, leaving them in darkness. It filled Hermione with a small amount of comfort. She didn't have to own up to much yet. Things were still unreal.

"Your mummy is so cute. Worried that I'm big, bad Sirius." She laughed, nuzzling closer to Hermione, nose in her hair. "No, I'm the _other_ Black," she added, a quiet confidence in her voice.

Hermione understood it better than she expected to. "Why did you come here last night?"

Bellatrix shrugged, thumb smoothing back and forth against her skin. "Why did you let me stay?"

"I…don't know. I was drunk."

"So was I. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to get to know you."

"You hate Sirius."

Bellatrix hummed, pressing closer to Hermione. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's one of my best friends."

"I'm allowed to hate him. He's my little shit of a cousin. I can't imagine how _you_ like him any," she told her.

"It was Remus, actually," she admitted. "The others just came as a part of the deal."

"Remus," Bellatrix said, her voice too tender and too curious.

Hermione felt strangely jealous. "You don't know me."

"I want to," Bellatrix murmured. "I want to know everything about you."

There was something there, Hermione decided. Something Bellatrix was taunting. It reminded her of everything bad Sirius had to say about her.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she admitted, a brittle honesty in her voice. "I just do. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

"I, um…I know you aren't a good person."

Bellatrix left another kiss on the back of Hermione's neck before sitting up against her headboard. Hermione rolled onto her other side, propping her face in her hand as she looked up at Bellatrix, half smiling at her messy hair and mascara stained eyes; but whatever she'd planned to say died in her throat when she realized that Bellatrix had taken off her bra, her dusky nipples perfectly visible beneath her sheer shirt. One of them was pierced with a horizontal bar, emeralds on either side of her nipple, which wasn't exactly hard, but was certainly more distracting than the other.

Her hand smoothed over Hermione's hair fondly, a humored smile on her lips as she said, "Nobody is." She reached for Hermione's hand as their eyes met, and slowly brought it to her breast.

Hermione gave a very small cry as Bellatrix eased their thumbs over her pierced nipple, watching as it hardened at her touch.

"It's okay," Bellatrix murmured, moving her hand from Hermione's to brush her bottom lip.

Her eyes fell closed as Hermione rolled onto her stomach, taking the full weight of her breast in her hand. "How does it feel?"

Bellatrix looked down her nose at Hermione, her neck very slightly flushed. It was almost too pretty with her tan, contrasting with her otherwise cold gaze, and filled Hermione with desire she hadn't known before. It was heady and confusing and addictive.

"So good." Bellatrix lifted a hand to her other breast, thumbing her nipple until it hardened, moaning unabashedly.

Hermione mimicked her actions.

"I was supposed to get them both pierced, but they're quite sensitive," she jumped when Hermione gently squeezed her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "After this one, I bailed and finger fucked myself in the car."

Hermione jerked her hand away, her face hot with nerves.

Bellatrix laughed. "I was 17. I've gotten myself together since then. I think."

"Mine aren't that sensitive."

It felt strange to admit, but Bellatrix was so honest and shameless that it would have been worse not to. She seemed pleased either way, moving her hand to fondle the abandoned one.

"When I'm in the right mood I can cum from just this."

Hermione's eyes widened. She sat up to buy some time, retying her hair into a bun and half watching as Bellatrix moved from her nipple to her breast, squeezing her flesh tenderly. "I…I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay," Bellatrix told her, voice too patient.

Hermione couldn't help but feel it was a lie, that this was _all_ a lie, because she didn't match was Sirius had said at all. Because she'd never felt so-

Unearthed, really. It was electrifying and inspiring and enslaving. And yet, for _once_ , Hermione felt as though her head was above water. As though she hadn't realized it, but she'd been drowning before Bellatrix, but could breathe freely and honestly and-

Bellatrix reached for Hermione then, pulling her against her chest and tugging her bun out of her hair. She drew her fingers through Hermione's curls and kissed her head soothingly.

"We'll go slow," she promised, and Hermione almost couldn't believe how good it felt.


	3. Sick or Sane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just say yes,” Bellatrix leaned down, kissing her neck and dropping her forehead on Hermione’s shoulder. “Promise you’ll be mine forever.”
> 
> Hermione let out a shaky laugh, “I’ll be your girl forever, Bellatrix.”
> 
> “Prove it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly.........this is a lot of filler for the smut toward the ends but also everything is of relative importance. It's also messy. Purposely. Hopefully you can feel the...well, baptism by fire moment here (for as crass as that is, _considering_ ).

If anyone had asked Hermione if she saw herself in a secret relationship-

Well, certainly private. No one needed to know she was seeing anyone, if she was being perfectly honest. She had kept her mouth shut about football star Viktor Krum to this day; they'd dated, broken up, and remained friends with no one the wiser. But, that hadn't been a secret. And he certainly hadn't been a woman. Or Bellatrix Black, for that matter.

Yet, here she was, playing Sirius' girlfriend over dinner with his family, and Bellatrix's as well. The cousins sat on either side of her, Sirius turned slightly toward her and Bellatrix's ankle hooked behind hers, stockinged toes sometimes gripping the tendon playfully.

A secret and a fake relationship.

Not that she and Bellatrix were officially anything. It'd only been a week since she'd showed up at her house, but…they were certainly _something_ , because Bellatrix was a whirlwind of life and mystery and energy she'd never felt before. And Hermione was fine with keeping it as quiet and close to her heart for as long as she could.

Still, all the confusion (because there was certainly a lot of it) made her life feel close to disaster mode, and it was barely summer solstice.

" _When_ did you all hook up?" Regulus asked, a mixture of disbelief and disgust lacing his confusion.

She certainly understood. Sirius was handsome, but apparently not her type. And she wasn't very much his, either.

"None of your business, twerp," Sirius replied.

The rest of the family didn't care either way, as it turned out. Hermione wasn't entirely sure why they were even faking a relationship until his father commented, "All that matters is that he has found a suitable mate to provide heirs and uphold the Black family values."

She looked at Sirius just as he flinched, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Bellatrix leaned close to her and murmured, "Don't worry. Interfamily relationships aren't frowned upon here. We'll be just fine, little one," her mouth hidden by her curtain of hair.

Hermione looked away from Sirius, who'd started arguing with his father, and turned to look at Bellatrix. "So, you can fuck your brother, but being a lesbian is frowned upon?"

"I don't have any brothers."

At Hermione's unimpressed look, Bellatrix laughed, running her tongue along her teeth. " _Not_ your sibling. Your cousin."

She jerked her chin in Sirius' parents' direction, pushing her hair from her face and grinning crazily. Hermione couldn't help but stare a little too long, hastily reaching for her glass once she realized. She took a few too big sips of wine.

"Do you two know each other?"

Bellatrix leaned away from Hermione, her toes tightening around her ankle in warning.

She looked up to see that it was Lucius Malfoy who'd spoken, a spark of humor in his eyes as he waited for a reply. Beside him, Narcissa Black primly set her fork down and patted her mouth between bites.

She looked even less like she belonged at the table than Hermione did, her hair as blonde as her fiancé's, blue eyes almost as pale as his grey. It was disturbing how similar they looked, with fine features and delicate builds that made Hermione incredibly nervous.

"Granger and I practically live here, Lucius. Of course we know each other."

Hermione and Sirius shared a confused look. She wasn't sure if Narcissa was following along, but Regulus certainly was, his frown deepening in response to his cousin.

"I only meant that you all seem close," Lucius continued, eyes aflame with delight.

"Yeah. They're two peas in a pod, mate," Sirius remarked coldly.

Hermione looked at him in surprise, startled by how pointed he could sound as cruel as his family.

He took her hand as an afterthought, thumb swiping her knuckles familiarly. She felt Bellatrix's eyes on their hands like dry ice on skin before they refocused on Lucius.

"Not like you and Severus Snape, though," she quipped, scooping a strawberry from her wine with her fingers. She ate it slowly, sucking her fingertips as she eyed Lucius.

Hermione followed the swipe of her tongue and pull of her lips.

Sirius snorted. It snapped her out of her fascination.

"Bella," Narcissa breathed, her voice as gentle as air.

"No one can come close to _that_ ," she continued.

Lucius didn't bristle, but his face darkened. "You're even speaking like she does, Bella. Dramatic emphasis and all."

Regulus looked between Hermione and Bellatrix very pointedly, a crease in his brow.

"I haven't seen him in some time," Bellatrix continued, nonplused. "Do you have him locked in your bathroom for easy access?"

"Well, that's certainly a step up from Spinner's End," Sirius commented.

Hermione meet Regulus' gaze then, feeling incredibly confused. He looked as though he was waiting to be saved.

"Yeah, _government_ housing-"

"There is nothing wrong with council homes," Hermione remarked. Although it'd been Bellatrix who'd made the comment, she looked pointedly at Sirius. "And, I think, that's e _nough_ , thank you."

* * *

Hermione went home without saying anything more to them, too disturbed at the realization of how much they had in common to really stand looking at either even a second longer.

* * *

She met Remus at his summer job the next evening, sitting with him in the bleachers until all his football students were picked up.

"You alright?" He asked as he locked up.

"Last night was horrible."

He chuckled. "Sirius mentioned you excused yourself as soon as you possibly could." They started toward his car. "Better you than me. Not that I _could_ ," he continued, words hanging in the air.

"His father called me his mate and announced that he thought me suitable for breeding the next generation of Blacks."

Remus winced as he tossed his gym bag in the trunk, but he didn't seem all that surprised. "I take it Sirius didn't mention anything before," he told her once they were in his Corsa.

"He most certainly did not, Rem. You're lucky I love you, or else this would _not_ be happening."

"I don't know what we're going to do when you really have a boyfriend," he commented. "Die, probably."

She laughed. "You could marry his cousin."

"His cousin?" He asked confusedly, and then quickly added, "Bellatrix?" He barked out a laugh, plugging his phone into the charger before pulling off. "Do you want me to drop you at home, or do you want to eat pizza with Sirius and I?"

"I think I'll join my husband and his lover, our cousin-in-law, for pizza."

Remus laughed heartily.

"You're covered either way, you know? A baby with a beautiful woman, who is really just the female version of Sirius when you get to know her-"

"They aren't that much alike. Both arrogant as hell, yeah. But beyond that," he shrugged.

She ignored him. "And a perfect reason to continue to be too close to Sirius. And I'll cover for you, of course."

"She won't," he told her surely.

"I think," Hermione started, and the rest was on the tip of her tongue. She could tell him, she really could; she could tell him she was happy and in love and that they really could _do_ this. "You're pussying out," she said instead.

He chuckled. "Can you text Sirius and tell him you're coming, too? I think he made the reservation for two."

"Who the hell makes a reservation for pizza?" She asked as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Your husband."

"Oi," she laughed as she texted Sirius. "It's a good plan."

"It would be," he told her. "If we found each other attractive-"

"She and Sirius look a lot alike."

Remus scowled. "If I was a suitable match-"

"You're a total catch!" She told him, grinning madly. "You're handsome and intelligent. You're hardworking and determined, which are attractive traits. You're very loyal- honestly, if I'm suitable," she gagged over the word, "you're a shoe in."

"I'm poor," he pointed out.

Hermione waved her hand. "We're all poor compared to the Blacks."

"Your family owns multiple dental practices, Hermione. My dad works for the electric company."

"Ok. But, that's a hiccup. Think of the bigger picture."

He sighed. "Not to mention she's engaged to be married."

She was thankful he wasn't looking at her, because she froze in disbelief. She felt absolutely _sick_.

After too long had passed, she looked back at the road. "I suppose that's a pretty solid reason."

* * *

Bellatrix was at dinner.

Drunk and friendly, with her hands constantly in Hermione's hair and on her face. Sirius found it amusing, and Hermione was thankful for Remus telling her that Bellatrix was engaged, because he, at least, looked sympathetic. And it made her discomfort, her desperate attempt to manage her slowly dwindling sanity, perfectly real.

"Well, Remus and I are going to smoke a jay," Sirius announced. "You're good here, right, Hermione?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but did nothing to stop them from leaving.

Once they'd disappeared, Bellatrix closed the small amount of space between them, her lips brushing Hermione's ear. "What's wrong, little one?"

"Stop fucking calling me that, Bellatrix." Hermione tried to move out of her touch, but she was sitting on the inside of the booth.

Bellatrix frowned, still touching her hair and neck. "Ok," she murmured. "Ok. That doesn't tell me what's wrong, though."

Hermione decided she couldn't be surprised by what Remus told her. Sirius was supposed to be in a relationship with her; and, it was obvious Narcissa and Lucius' relationship had been arranged, even if they appeared to be somewhat in love. It was illogical to assume Bellatrix to be totally single. But, it would have been nice to hear it from her.

"Nothing," Hermione decided. "It's just odd that you would be so friendly in front of them. _Considering_."

"Considering?" She questioned. "You haven't told them?"

"Why would I, Bella?"

She pulled her hand away. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?" Hermione asked confusedly. "No. I'm not- how do you think that conversation would go? Hey guys, by the way, I've been hanging out with Sirius' cousin, so," she shrugged. "In case you see us kissing somewhere, we're just you know…I wouldn't even know what to call us."

"You're my girlfriend."

Hermione blinked slowly. Bellatrix was serious. Perhaps Remus had been wrong about her engagement. She was too sure of her actions to be hiding anything, if Hermione was being honest with herself about her. But Sirius had always said his cousins were deceitful.

"Am I?" She asked quietly.

Bellatrix smiled, her eyes smoothing all over Hermione's face before she leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, fingers toying with the edge of her skirt. "I was under the impression we were exclusive," she told her surely.

"You can't be in two relationships at once."

Her hand stilled. "You're seeing someone else?"

"I," Hermione hesitated. "I thought you were."

"God, little one. When would I have the time, even?" She continued to rub Hermione's leg, fingers slipping further and further beneath her mini. "Perhaps I could show you how you make me feel," Bellatrix suggested quietly. "Then you'll understand."

"Understand what?"

Bellatrix was smiling again, eyes searching Hermione's face. "You're nervous," she murmured. "I get that. But you don't have to worry, Hermione. And I'm sure Sirius would be too glad to beat my ass if I screw up."

Hermione laughed, hooking her fingers through Bellatrix's and squeezing her hand, moving them away from her skirt. Sirius' laughter sounded throughout the parlor, causing Hermione to jerkily let go. Bellatrix laughed as the boys joined them, getting up from the booth.

"We're going to the bathroom."

Hermione frowned, "Um-"

Bellatrix lifted her hands, her perfectly manicured fingers drawing through her curls effortlessly. Her tank top moved with her, the slinky fabric sliding up the curve of her stomach and framing her breasts attractively. Hermione mentally cursed at the distraction, ignoring the slightly smug look on her face. 

"Well, you would make me go alone?" She pouted. "I forget you only hang out with _boys_ ," she continued, glancing down at her nails. "Please?"

Hermione scowled at Sirius and Remus as she slid out of the booth. Bellatrix made a show of drawing her arm over her shoulders, leaning into Hermione as they crossed the restaurant. She pressed a kiss to her ear as they entered the restroom, pulling Hermione into a stall and locking the door before pushing her up against it. "You're making it so _hard_ for me, little one," she wasted no time, tongue and teeth pulling at her neck.

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione settled her hands on Bellatrix's hips and pulled her closer, enjoying the weight of her as she said, "No one is forcing you to hang out with me, Bella."

She grinned at Hermione, leaning far enough away to take her face in her hands. "Do you remember last week?"

Hermione glanced down, fingers flexing as she remembered the weight of Bellatrix's breast in her hand. She'd barely been able to forget, especially when everything Bellatrix wore seemed to highlight them. "Yeah," Hermione said lowly, glancing up as Bellatrix gave a small smile, one hand moving to rub her shoulder. "Of course."

Hermione drew her fingers up Bellatrix's stomach, fingers slipping under her shirt. She lifted her hand to cup her breast, enjoying the hum of pleasure Bellatrix gave. Feeling emboldened, she pulled the low neckline of Bellatrix's top down, fingers hooking in her bra as their eyes met.

"Feel that?" She asked as Hermione's hand closed over her bare breast, one hand settling over hers while the other closed around the back of her neck. "Do you understand, Hermione?"

She did.

Bellatrix's heart beat hard and fast beneath her fingertips. In comparison, Hermione was sure hers had slowed.

Swallowing thickly, she glanced down, squeezing softly and watching as Bellatrix's skin swelled between the gaps in her fingers. She licked her lips, feeling hungry and empty and desperate.

"May I kiss you, Hermione?"

She nodded.

Bellatrix smiled, half laughing as she leaned in, tongue swiping Hermione's lower lip. Hermione opened her mouth to her, enjoying the taste of alcohol on Bellatrix's tongue as she toyed with the bar in her nipple.

Bellatrix shifted slightly, slipping a leg between Hermione's as she grinded her hips against her, hands smoothing down her body and up the backs of her thighs. "I've been thinking about how soft and warm you'd be since you showed up at Grimmauld," she told her, mouth hot against her jaw and throat.

Hermione shivered deliciously against Bellatrix, eyes falling closed as the feel of her hands against her hips and fingers down the backs of her thighs.

"When you thought I was a Mormon?" Hermione asked softly, thumb circling her nipple repeatedly.

She gave a breathy laugh, nose brushing Hermione's jaw. "Secret fantasy," she explained. Her fingers ghosted up the back of Hermione's thighs again, gripping at them as she said, "Will you play it out with me?"

Hermione laughed this time, her free hand slipping under Bellatrix's shirt to caress her hip.

"I haven't been able to forget how your body felt pressed up against mine, or the way you-" She gasped breathily, eyes meeting Hermione's, " _Fuck_. Yeah. _That._ " She laughed, kissing her mouth softly.

Hermione tweaked her nipple again, grinning at the glassy look in Bellatrix's eye. She dipped her head to brush kisses along Bellatrix's collar, moaning when she brushed the upper crease of her thigh.

"All week I've been on my best behavior, you know?" She bit the shell of her ear. "Especially during that _fucking_ dinner. Watching Sirius' filthy little paws-" She stopped herself, her voice shifting from anger to tenderness as she murmured, "I think I deserve something really nice."

"What do you want, Bella?" Hermione asked softly, both of her hands moving to cradle her face. "We could ditch the boys and play out your twisted little-"

She cut Hermione off with a brush of her lips, fingers making a pass over her panties and drawing a Hermione from gasp. "Please?"

"Oh," she said. " _Yeah._ Ok."

Bellatrix smiled, her lips pulling slow over her teeth, middle finger brushing gently, back and forth over Hermione's panties. She half laughed at the breathy sound Hermione made, kissing her a few more times before murmuring, "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around." She stepped away from her. "Put your hands against the door." Bellatrix hummed appreciatively when she did as told, lifting Hermione's skirt to reveal the burgundy lace of her underwear. She pulled them down slowly, fingers brushing her skin indulgently.

Hermione gasped when she felt Bellatrix's mouth against the back of her thigh, body jerking.

"Don't worry, little one," she tapped her ankle in a silent request to lift her foot, stealing her panties before standing up, twisting them around her wrist as she fit her body against Hermione's. "I want to watch every expression on that pretty little face when you feel my mouth against you." She dipped her head to kiss her shoulders, hips rolling against Hermione's as she wrapped an arm around her waist, rubbing her lower stomach fondly.

When Hermione trembled beneath her, Bellatrix pressed her hand flat against her stomach, forcing them closer together as she pushed her other hand between them and ghosted her fingers over Hermione's lower lips. Bellatrix smiled at the small cry she gave, using her index and ring finger to spread her before brushing her middle finger over her clit and opening.

"Is this all for me, little one?" She questioned coyly. "Hmmm?"

" _Yes_ ," Hermione breathed in reply. "I've wanted you so bad, Bella."

Bellatrix giggled in response, fingers drawing soft circles on Hermione's stomach. Slowly, she pressed one finger into Hermione, eyes falling closed at the gasp she gave.

"Bells," Hermione sighed as she added a second finger, hips rocking when she began to pump her fingers. "Please," she breathed, moaning at the feel of the hand of her stomach sliding up her body and into her mouth.

Bellatrix pressed her fingers deep into her throat before pulling them away and finding her clit instead. "Do you like that, little one? The feel of my fingers fucking you?" She kissed any part of Hermione she could reach, fingers working against her. "I've dreamt of this since I met you. I wanted to touch and taste you right there on the doorstep. You looked so…sweet. So pure- I'm sure I've told you that, though.

"I've been so hungry for you, since. I've imagine how sweet you'd sound and warm you'd feel around my fingers. How you'd breathe my name and _shake-_ " Bellatrix gave a gasp as Hermione began to do just that.

"I'm sorry- I'm going to-"

"Don't apologize. I want you to. _Please_ come for me, Hermione."

Bellatrix drew out her orgasm, fingers circling her clit lazily until her body relaxed. She hummed appreciatively, "Do you want to do that one more time for me?"

Hermione nodded.

"Face me," she requested, kissing her hungrily when she turned around.

Bellatrix pressed her leg between Hermione's, keeping her thighs a part as she brushed her thumb back and forth over her hip. She hooked two fingers inside of her, pumping them a few times before moving to focus on her clit. She watched her, observing the rise and fall of her chest and the flush of her cheeks.

"You're such a sweet girl," Bellatrix murmured against her throat as Hermione began to cry softly. "It's so tempting to just ruin you. I'd love to. I'd love to completely ruin you. So you can't be any one else's but mine." She pulled away, kissing Hermione's forehead and smiling as her hips began to slowly rotate. Quietly, she asked, "Can I do that, Hermione?"

"Bellatrix," she gasped, taking her face in her hands and kissing her frenziedly. Hermione hips worked faster against Bellatrix's touch, desperation and need filling her. 

"Answer me," she demanded.

Hermione opened her eyes to see that Bellatrix was watching her intensely, but there was a slight tremor to her. "I didn't hear you, Bells."

"Just say yes," Bellatrix leaned down, kissing her neck and dropping her forehead on Hermione's shoulder. "Promise you'll be mine forever."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh, "I'll be your girl forever, Bellatrix."

She hummed appreciatively. "Prove it," she murmured. "Cum for me again, little one. _Please_ let me have one more."

"Will you come with me?" Hermione took hold of Bellatrix's breast, thumb swiping her nipple knowingly. 

Bellatrix shivered deliciously as she laughed, low and throaty. "No. Maybe later-" She moaned at the tremble Hermione gave, grinning hungrily. "Definitely later, to the memory of this. Hot and desperate in bed, fingers against my clit and nipple almost painfully at the memory of you coming around them." She met Hermione's gave cooly. "I'll remember you full lips open and gasping and" –she broke off, lifting the hand on Hermione's hip and pressing her fingers into her mouth, moaning when her lips closed around them- "I'll remember how those lips closed, your mouth hot and needy as you suckled- ah. That's it, Hermione. Good girl."

Brushing her thumb over her clit one last time, she grinned at the way Hermione's body started, eyes closing to shelter the sensitivity as she continued to rub her fingers around her opening.

She made a kissing noise, attempting to get her attention, smiling a little harder when Hermione responded by squeezing her breast again.

"Bella, I-" She broke off, watching as Bellatrix sucked her fingers clean.

"That was such a treat," she commented, pulling away long enough to pull Hermione's skirt down over her hips. Her nose brushed Hermione's temple, lips against her brow as she settled her hands on her hips again. "I almost don't want to go back to the table."

"We don't have to," Hermione breathed, kissing her collar. She glanced up at her to see that her eyes were closed and smiled, leaning down to suck Bellatrix's nipple into her mouth. At her choking her sound, Hermione swirled her tongue, playing with the ring before licking up her chest and neck to her mouth. She pulled her shirt to sit properly as she said, "I told you- we can ditch the boys-"

Bellatrix kissed Hermione hard, arms circling her waist as she picked her up and changed their position. "I certainly want to fuck you properly," she told her, back against the door. She drew her arms over Hermione's shoulders as she pulled her into her, moaning at the feel of her weight against her breasts. "But it won't be tonight, little one." She kissed her again. "I want you less nervous and far more desperate for me. A crying mess, more like."

Hermione smiled. "Well, may I at least have my underwear back?"

"Not tonight," Bellatrix told her surely, reaching behind her to unlock the door. "I might keep them, actually."

Hermione pulled away, watching with wide eyes as Bellatrix tugged the lace off her wrist and slipped one of the straps of her backpack purse off her shoulder before she shoved them in her bag. She pulled the door open, and a woman washing her hands distracted Hermione enough to say nothing more, face flushing as Bellatrix grinned indulgently.

"Oh my god."

She grabbed Hermione's hand, flingers slipping between hers as she pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Bella, I can't believe-" She took a sobering breath and shook her head. "I'm an hour bus ride from home-"

"The boys wouldn't let you take the bus home, Hermione. And, anyway," she looked at her as though she'd lost her mind. "I'll drive you."

"Bella," Hermione cried.

She stopped walking, letting go of Hermione's hand as she turned to look at her. They were still in the security of the back hall, and Bellatrix crowded her against the wall again, kissing Hermione into pliancy. When her hand slipped far enough under her skirt to brush against her center again, Hermione pushed her away, body shivering at the hungry glint in Bellatrix's eyes. She could still feel the quick, expert swipe of her fingers.

The woman from the bathroom passed between them, avoiding eye contact, and when she was far enough away, Bellatrix said, "If it really makes you uncomfortable, I'll give them back to you."

Hermione stared at her, fighting with herself. It was sick. It was completely mental and irrational and ridiculous, but her head felt perfectly _clear_. At length, she pushed off the wall and stepped across the hall to the other woman. She pressed her lips to hers, squeezing Bellatrix's hip fondly. "I want you to touch me again."

Bellatrix smiled, her eyes flashing tellingly. "You have to prove how bad, little one."

Hermione grinned, offering another quick kiss before turning away and starting toward the table.

"I'm stealing her," Bellatrix told them as she slid into the booth after Hermione. "Little Peetie-boy is going to have to find someone else to jack off to during social outings because she's all mine."

"Oh, is that so?" Sirius teased.

Remus met Hermione's eye curiously. She tried to seem as cool as possible.

Bellatrix ate a French fry. "Yeah. Hermione's too cool to hang out with you freaks. Lu agrees."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Hemrione questioned, watching as Bellatrix ate another fry.

She sucked her fingers indulgently, eyes locking with Hermione's. "Yeah," she smiled, watching as Hermione fought her reaction.

"I literally don't even know him."

Sirius made a dramatic, gasping sound as he looked at Hermione, ignoring her comment. He was holding his chest in mock outrage when she looked at him. " _My_ wife? The next Severus."

Bellatrix threw a French fry at him.

"So long as they help mind her-"

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

Remus snorted in attempt not to laugh, his hand obviously rubbing Sirius' thigh beneath the table.

Bellatrix's leg was heavy against hers, the bare skin of their calves a comforting insanity.

"-I don't mind what goes on under the table."


	4. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You owe me one, Bella,” he said.
> 
> She should have noticed.
> 
> “I know.”
> 
> She _should_ have.
> 
> She didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i've had this written since before i last updated, life just got in the way. and then i misplaced my flash drive BUT all's well that ends well.
> 
> hopefully you all like this

"You're avoiding me."

Bellatrix followed Hermione into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

She sighed, folding her arms over her chest as she turned toward Bellatrix. "Yeah," she confirmed. "I am."

"Why?" Bellatrix leaned against the sink, fingers gripping the edge. "Is it because of what happened the other night? When I told Sirius and Remus-"

"No," Hermione cut in. "That isn't why I'm avoiding you."

She twirled a long dark curl around her finger, watching Hermione carefully. "Did I move too fast?"

"No, Bella. That isn't it, either."

"Then what is it?"

"What's your goal? With me, I mean. Why are you even bothering with me?"

"I told you. I want to get to know you."

Hermione shook her head. "No. Not good enough."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "What did Sirius say?"

" _Sirius_ didn't say anything, Bellatrix."

She pursed her lips. "I've enjoyed spending time with you," she told Hermione, voice slightly cold. "You're funny. Kind. Different from everyone else in my life. And I like the way you look at me. Ever since the moment we met."

Noticing her surprised look, Bellatrix moved to stand in front of Hermione. She touched her elbow gently, encouraging her to uncross her arms, and drew her arms around Hermione's neck once she'd relaxed, pulling her flush against her.

"A mixture of awe and uncertainty," Bellatrix continued. "It makes me feel good. Incredible, really," she brushed her lips to Hermione's chastely. Gently, she added, "I didn't think you needed assurances like that."

"You said we were exclusive. That there was no one else."

"There isn't, Hermione."

"I know about your engagement."

Bellatrix didn't let her pull away.

"I was complaining to Remus about you and Sirius, joking around a bit…and _he_ told me."

Bellatrix hummed thoughtfully, eyes falling away for a moment. "I see."

Hermione felt as though ice water had been dumped on her. "That's all you have to say?"

"He isn't- _that_ isn't," Bellatrix sighed. "Would you like to meet him?"

Hermione struggled out of her hold. "God," she breathed. "No, I- I mean, _god_ , Bellatrix." She drew her hands through her hair. "It's true, then? You're really engaged?"

Bellatrix seemed confused. "Yes. That's the way it is for us. The boys are required to find a wife before 21, and our marriages are arranged when we turn 20."

"That's archaic."

"Yes, well," she laughed coldly. "I thought you knew that. Because of Sirius."

"Trust me, if I know that dinner meant we were unofficially engaged, I wouldn't have shown up."

Bellatrix stepped closer to Hermione, drawing her arms around her neck again. "It isn't so bad. The two of you get on well. You'll have beautiful children, and Sirius is a good guy, despite my not liking him. He'll take care of you and the kids. And you and Remus like each other, so I'm sure he'll help with the children as well." She stopped herself, studying Hermione curiously. "Is that what you all joked about?"

"No. we joked about you and Remus getting married."

She barked out a laugh. " _Cute_. He's handsome, I'll give him that, but…

"You've got it better, at least. Boys always have it easier. Narcissa and I risk being disowned if we marry below us."

Hermione scowled.

Bellatrix ignored it. "Andromeda married for love- a joke, if you ask me. And look at where she is now. In a hovel, with some man- _pregnant_." She shook her head, as though to clear it, blinking a few times. "Marriage is a partnership. Love complicates that."

"So, you wouldn't marry me?"

"I _can't-_ "

"If you could."

She hesitated. "Would you?"

"If I couldn't see myself being with you long term, I wouldn't have started any of this, Bella. Romantically. Intimately. It's a waste of time."

Bellatrix nodded slowly. "It could be long term," she told her. "Just not how you envisioned it."

Hermione swallowed. "That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. We aren't exclusive, and there _is_ someone else."

Bellatrix let go of her, repositioning herself against the sink. "I don't want there to be someone else, but there has to be. And I want to be exclusive with you," she sighed, drawing her fingers through her hair and pulling her curls over her shoulder. "But this is how things are for me."

They stared at each other for a long time, Bellatrix never dropping Hermione's empty gaze, and Hermione worried for the both of them. Because it didn't make sense, not Bellatrix being so interested in her, and definitely not being so interested in Bellatrix. But, she couldn't help herself. And she enjoyed the overindulgent feel of being all-in on something senseless. It felt like something big and important was happening and would continue to until-

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Bellatrix hissed.

" _Bella_ trix?" Regulus questioned. "What the _fuck_?"

"Do you not understand the concept of a bathroom, Reggie-boy? Does your mother still change your nappies in her dressing rooms?"

"Why is Hermione in there?"

"She isn't, Reg. Go away."

"I _heard_ her, Bellatrix." He began pounding on the door. "I'll get Sirius, I swear it."

She yanked the door open. "What does Sirius have to do with anything you little shit?"

"That's his _fiancée._ "

"What the fuck, Reg? Are you sporting a hard on for her, too? What's wrong with this fucking family?"

Bellatrix grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, causing Hermione to take a step closer to the tub. She sat down on the edge, ignoring his heavy gaze.

"Why are you hanging out outside of the bathroom when she's in there, anyway? How long have you been doing that?"

Regulus turned away from Hermione and rounded on Bellatrix, pointing his finger accusingly. "I knew it! I fucking knew there was something going on here. What is _wrong_ with you, Bella? What are you _doing_?"

"I'm trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend-"

"Your _what_?"

"I'm not your girlfriend," Hermione cut in.

Bellatrix gave a small cry. "Hermione, _please_ ," she whined before looking back at her cousin. "I'm trying to _fix_ this, and you certainly aren't helping, twerp."

Regulus sighed, turning the lock on the door and leaning against the wall. He drew his arms over his chest. "How long has this been going on?"

"You can't stay in here, Reg. You know the secret. Get out. And keep your mouth shut."

He drew a hand through his hair tiredly. "I'll keep my mouth shut," he agreed soundly. "But for her," he jammed a finger in Hermione's direction. "Not for you. I want you to leave her alone. I can't believe…I honestly can't believe-

"You're supposed to be intelligent, or whatever, Granger. Sirius, I get. He's a fucking…I mean," he huffed irritably. "You're covering for him, and I respect that. But how can you be mixed up with _her_?"

"Thanks for the fucking loyalty, cousin."

"I thought it was something it wasn't," Hermione murmured, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hermione," Bellatrix cried, glancing at Regulus as though she couldn't believe he wasn't leaving. She sat down on the toilet, facing Hermione. "It's exactly what it was before. More than that, actually."

"I doubt that," Regulus chimed.

"Reg! Get out!"

"No," he countered, frowning at her before looking at Hermione. "How long has this been going on?" He asked again, as though it mattered.

"Awhile," Bellatrix quipped. " _Leave_."

"What's wrong, anyway?"

Bellatrix sighed. "Sirius didn't explain the family rules."

"Bellatrix didn't tell me she was engaged."

"Ah," Regulus said, foot swiping his cousin's.

"You said we're exclusive, but you have a whole fiancé."

"To be fair, you have a whole fiancé, Granger," he countered.

She frowned at him.

"I know you and Sirius aren't officially anything, but it's all the same."

"Sirius even told you," Bellatrix tried. "He  _told_ you he doesn't care what happens-"

"Hold on," Regulus frowned. "Sirius  _knows_?"

Over him, Hermione was saying, "That's not what he meant and you know it. You  _know_ it, Bellatrix.  _God_."

They were all quiet for a moment, all looking between each other with the same half-angry, half-dazed look.

"I only see him when I have to," Bellatrix murmured, reaching over to rub Hermione's leg. "I don't make time for him, like I make time for you. I don't care about him like I care about you, either, Hermione."

"It's true," Regulus added, slightly begrudgingly. "Not that I know anything about the two of you," he eyed them both skeptically, seeming to weigh the meaning of Bellatrix's ' _awhile'_ in his mind. "But Rod's a dick. The last time we saw him was what? New Year's lunch?"

"Christmas Eve," Bellatrix continued to rub Hermione's leg, eyes never leaving hers. "He got shit drunk and ended up on some French countryside."

"And then in jail," Regulus recalled. "That's right. How could I forget. What a _dick_ , that bloke. Fuck." He rubbed his eyes tiredly before checking his watch. "Sucks you got stuck with him, Bells."

Hermione glanced up at him to see that he was looking sympathetically at the back of his cousin's head, and she realized she wasn't getting the whole story. His eyes met hers, jaw clenching and gaze wavering.

She'd figure it all out if she stayed.

Pushing Bellatrix's hand off her thigh, Hermione stood up quickly, sidestepping to accommodate Bellatrix getting up as well. She glanced at Regulus, who was looking at her as though he was trying to convince her of something. She ignored him. It.

 _Whatever_.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to explain this."

Bellatrix laughed, hands grabbing for Hermione's and rubbing them against her face. She watched, fascinated and absolutely uncertain.

"You don't have to explain. It is what it is," Bellatrix told her. She bit her lip, watching Hermione.

"If it makes you feel better," Regulus started.

"I doubt it will," Bellatrix murmured. At Hermione's soft laugh, her eyes brightened, dark and beautiful under the ceiling lights.

If Regulus noticed the way Hermione responded, alive against Bellatrix's gentle hold, he didn't mention it. Not to them, at least.

"He never has anything comforting to say," Bellatrix continued.

"Well, at least I'm not a psychopath," he hissed. "As I was saying," he continued in a softer tone, "it's not uncommon to have affairs, so long as they're discrete."

When he noticed Hermione's disturbed expression, he drew a hand through his hair. "Perhaps not comforting, but it's the truth, Granger. You and Bella are obviously…involved. If it becomes more serious, you knew from the start that this is what it's like for us Blacks. Sirius will understand, as well. Not that it's _Bellatrix_ you've fallen for, of course, but he'll understand the concept."

"Thank you, Reg, that's quite enough."

"Listen, the two of you can make believe all you want. But, I'm not going to lie to you. Bellatrix is the fucking worst. There's always an ulterior motive."

"For fucks sake, whose side are you on?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at Regulus, her anger distracting her enough for Hermione to pull her hands away without notice.

"My own," Regulus told her with little fanfare. "I like best interests, and Hermione is in mine."

Hermione laughed shakily, watching as Bellatrix turned her back on her to look at Regulus. Her head tilted in consideration for a few seconds too long before saying, "Pray tell."

Where Hermione felt he'd helped them seemed to be slipping, Bellatrix's obvious irrational streak cropping up. As she continued in her attempt to wrangle the idea of marrying Sirius and having Bellatrix (an idea that Bellatrix and Regulus seemed to accept so easily), she drew her arms around Bellatrix's waist, just barely seeing over her shoulder.

It went against everything she'd ever believed in, and hoped for in marriage, but relief flooded Hermione when she felt Bellatrix relax into her, distracting her. There was a while yet, anyway. And the worst that could happen was a bit of heart break.

"Heaven only knows what's going to come out of any of this," Hermione said, lips against Bellatrix's shoulder. "But I think Regulus has helped the situation, Bella, however briefly. The last thing you should be doing is threating him."

"I'm not threatening him," she said softly, hands coming up to cover Hermione's. She rubbed her wrists and arms soothingly, a soft hum leaving her when Hermione pressed more surely against her back. "Don't you think it odd that you fit into his best interests?"

"I think everything about this is odd," she told her bluntly.

Regulus laughed.

"Beyond that," Bellatrix said.

"If _this_ is putting you all on the rocks, nothing I can say will do any good, Bells. Not yet, anyway." He shrugged. "I like Hermione. Can't figure out why she'd bother with you or those think-skulled imbeciles, but I like her."

"I'm right here, you know," she reminded him. It wasn't as frosty as it would have been, though, considering her surprise at his fondness.

He looked at her, tapping his temple smoothly. It held an air of finality to it, and Hermione sensed that if the conversation went on any longer, nothing good would come out of it.

Regulus' belief in ulterior motives or not, Hermione enjoyed having something for herself. Something she could feel instead of think about. Because her mind was always a hazy shit show when it came to Bellatrix; but, her heart would pound and palms would sweat and her stomach felt full of butterflies. It was all endless and exhilarating and, however ridiculous: hers.

Theirs, she supposed.

Suppressing a laugh, she dropped her forehead onto Bellatrix's shoulder, thumb rubbing back and forth against her stomach absently. "I'm willing if you're willing," she told her, hoping that Regulus couldn't hear it.

"You have to tell Sirius. Before the week is out. Or else I'll tell him."

"Ok," Hermione agreed, looking back at him over Bellatrix's shoulder.

"Not you," he said quickly. "Bellatrix."

"Thanks, Reg," Bellatrix said after a moment, her arm drawing behind her to keep Hermione close.

Her voice had been chilly, and Hermione assumed it was due to his demand. Despite the loyalty the Black family had to one another, they truly enjoyed jerking each other around.

"Yeah," he replied, as though he'd won something.

The lock clicked, jerking Hermione back into reality. She doubted the boys would notice her extended disappearance, but it reminded her that they were supposed to be going out.

Regulus' eyes met Hermione's very briefly before he looked at his cousin. Jaw squared and chin lifted- the way you looked at someone when-

"You owe me one, Bella," he said.

She should have noticed.

"I know."

She _should_ have.

She didn't.


	5. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What, Potter?”
> 
> He laughed, rubbing his forehead before leaning into the table and meeting her gaze squarely. “I saw you.”
> 
> “You…saw me?” She asked confusedly. She looked at Peter to see that he was watching her now, too, his round eyes focused and curious.
> 
> “With Bellatrix.”
> 
> She blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the flash drive I lost and found? It died and I lost a good portion of the edited files for this series. Essentially all I have are little scraps typed up and I have some random handwritten scenes as well so I'm doing my best to get it typed and edited it well/timely. I'm thinking this series will be completed in September and I'm going to post bi weekly until then.
> 
> Anyway, if you read all that thanks I love you and please enjoy this update ❤️

"Your cousin-"

"A nightmare," Sirius interrupted, collapsing beside her on his bed. "I heard her telling my father she was going to stay for the rest of the summer," he groaned. "She was supposed to leave, after her internship, for Ibiza."

Hermione jumped at the feel of his fingers on her back, briefly slipping under her tank top, and her eyes opened against his pillow. She turned her head to look at him, head resting on her folded arms.

"And her parents bought a flat in Tower Hill-"

"Did they really? Oh my god."

"About a week ago, I think. It's near her school. They got tired of paying rent. The  _point_ , is that she has no reason being  _here_."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be alone. It's a Black thing, I think."

Sirius scoffed, but didn't argue the point. Everyone consistently ended up at his family's property in Durham during the school year, a habit formed during their time at Gryffindor Academy, when he'd send out mass emergency texts to come to his room in the middle of the night.

"Anyway, she isn't that bad."

He rolled his eyes, drawing his fingers up her spine and tracing his constellation over her bare shoulder repeatedly. It felt warm and familiar, but incredibly wrong. She attempted not to fidget against his touch, tried to remind herself that this was normal for them. But, it did nothing to sooth her. It'd been a few days since she'd seen Bellatrix, and she felt her absence in every pass of Sirius' fingertips.

"You would think so. What are you? Tom's new second favorite girl?"

There was a viciousness to his voice that she hadn't expected, barely concealed by his typically cool tone.

"I don't know Tom," she told him.

His brows rose. "Interesting." He sat up, lips brushing her shoulder before he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "God," he murmured to himself. "What are you doing, Bella?"

Hermione considered telling him the truth. That she was Bellatrix's girlfriend and that she cared for her more then she expected. That she thought Bellatrix felt the same.

But, she was  _distracted_ , because Sirius thought that Bellatrix was Tom's  _favorite_. And it didn't feel right. She didn't even know who he was.

Swallowing, Hermione asked, "Who is Tom?"

"A man she hangs out with. That's how Narcissa met Malfoy. Another nutcase, if you ask me." Sirius drew an arm over his eyes, exhaling loudly.

"Tom?" She questioned.

"Tom, Malfoy, the brothers Lestrange. All of them. I don't know how Nars got mixed up in all that."

"I thought they were arranged."

"To an extent," he huffed, offering no more information.

"She's never mentioned him," she told him, propping herself up on an elbow. "I don't really hang out with Lucius or Narcissa, either. Just once or twice, maybe."

He smirked. "And here I thought they were the ones asking you around."

She wasn't sure if he was teasing or not.

"Who do you hang out with then?"

"Just her, usually."

Pulling his arm away, Sirius met her gaze. Not curiously or skeptically. He just met it, as though he was waiting for more. When she didn't say anything else, he said, "You're both fucking nerds." Laughing, he added, "I should be careful. Before I know it, you'll steal Remus, too."

Hermione laughed as well. "I wanted to talk to you, actually. About something important."

Sirius sat up, leaning against his headboard. "About our situation?" When she nodded, he said, "I wanted to talk to you about that as well. Do you mind if I go first?"

"I…no. I don't mind, Siri."

His eyes shifted away from her, over her shoulder, as he said, "My parents would like to meet yours. Officially."

She blinked, noticing the color in his cheeks. "Oh," she told him. "I, um," Hermione laughed nervously. "God, Sirius. That's the last thing I thought you were going to say."

"Really? Oh- were you going to break up with me?"

"No, I wasn't going to break up with you," she told him with a smile, but the sound of their friends coming up the stairs stopped the conversation from going much further.

"Good," he told, "because that wouldn't do." He winked at her, smiling as she laughed. "I'm going to steal away with Rem for lunch, though."

She groaned, sitting up on the bed. "Well, looks like we'll be cancelling. James and Peter don't want to have lunch with  _me_."

"Sure they do," he frowned. "They said that had something to talk to you about, anyway. And Lily should be here, too."

"My t-shirt," she told him, gesturing opposite him on the bed. "I don't know what we'd possibly have to talk about. Unless it's to apologize for not inviting me to Scotland two weeks ago."

"God, you're still on that?" Remus asked, coming through the door first.

"It's  _Hermione_ ," Peter was saying, eyes finding her and skirting away almost instantly.

"Well, well, well," James wiggled his eye brows at them, looking between the pair on the bed as Sirius unabashedly watched her pull one of their Team Durham shirts on. "This looks  _awfully_  cozy, you two."

"Where is Lily?"

"Had to babysit the Shafiq kid again," Peter told her. "According to James, at least."

"I'll bet he just didn't invite her," Hermione quipped, and Remus barked out a laugh.

James was still instigating, though, and asked, "Anything we need to know?"

"Yeah," Sirius confirmed casually, crawling across his bed and pressing a kiss to Remus' cheek. "Hermione's pregnant. We'll have the wedding before summer training, so clear your calendars boys."

"Hold on," Peter said skeptically. "You aren't being serious?"

"Peter," Hermione sighed as she redid her ponytail. "Come on."

"Mother mentioned that he was courting you," he protested. "I can hardly say I'd be  _surprised_."

"We are definitely getting married," Sirius told them surely.

"Really, mate?" James asked. He looked the other three over before turning back to Peter. "Methinks you're right, Peetie."

"Oh, come off it. I'm not  _pregnant._ "

"Yet," Sirius affirmed. "But it's only a matter of time really. Her finishing uni is just a formality."

"Hermione is going to hurt you if you don't shut up," Peter said as he sat down at Sirius' desk.

Remus drew his arm around Sirius' shoulder before leaning in for another kiss. "Or stick Bellatrix and her boys on you."

"I think we all know you're better off a liar then gay in this fucked up little circuit, so." Sirius looked them all over before saying, "Not that Hermione and I aren't in love and expecting to have the cutest children, but I'm emotionally committed to Remus."

"It's a nouveau relationship," Remus deadpanned. "We wouldn't expect you all to understand."

"And Bellatrix is somehow involved in all this?" James questioned. He was smiling. But he was serious.

"Oh yes," Sirius nodded vigorously.

"Yeah," Hermione added. "She's my girlfriend."

They all laughed.

 

* * *

 

"So," James started casually, dumping too much parmesan on his pizza.

Hermione resisted sighing, glancing at Peter to see that he was very pointedly ignoring her, carefully cutting his slice into bite size pieces. She took a too big bite of her own slice, rubbing tomato sauce off her chin.

"What, Potter?"

He laughed, rubbing his forehead before leaning into the table and meeting her gaze squarely. "I saw you."

"You…saw me?" She asked confusedly. She looked at Peter to see that he was watching her now, too, his round eyes focused and curious.

"With Bellatrix."

She blinked.

James observed her curiously before saying, "And Remus referencing her only made things worse. You know she's bad news, right?"

"What, exactly, did you see?"

"You're on her  _Instagram_."

"You follow her on  _Instagram_?" She asked amusedly.

"Have you seen her," he cupped at his chest, grinning when Hermione realized he was talking about her breasts. "Not to mention those legs, god damn," he half groaned, eyes going hazy for a moment.

She did her best not to bristle. "I thought you were going to say you saw us smoking crack behind  _Puddifoot's_ ," she laughed, taking another bite of her pizza.

Peter choked on his 7Up. James looked as though he wasn't sure if she was joking, eyeing her more carefully.

"Chill, guys. I'm kidding."

"You all hang out often?"

"Often," Hermione considered. "I've only known her for a month, so, not really? Maybe once a week or so."

It was a lie. Aside from the last few days, Hermione and Bellatrix saw each other at least every other day. It was strange and slightly obsessive, but it felt good. She'd decided that she would focus on that, especially after the bathroom conversation with Regulus.

"At clubs?" James asked skeptically.

"I showed up at Sirius' thinking he'd be home. He was out with you all," she looked at the both pointedly, still a little upset that she hadn't been invited to Scotland that weekend. "We'd run into each other I guess that first week she was here, and again a few weeks later. So, we were familiar, I guess." Hermione shrugged. "Bellatrix asked if I wanted to grab drinks."

James scoffed. "Yeah, right. Why would she ask- that isn't how I meant it, Hermione. You know we love hanging out with you."

"Obviously," she remarked. "That's how I ended up with her, after all."

"That weekend was my fault," Peter cut in. "I forgot to ask you."

She doubted it, but before she could say anything, James said, "She's not good, Hermione. I don't know why you'd be hanging out with her once a week."

"She seems perfectly alright to me."

"She's a master manipulator," Peter told her, and James agreed.

Her phone buzzed, drawing their attention as it lit up. Bellatrix's name popped up, messages coming in one after the other. She glanced between them to see that they were staring at her phone, and decided to check the messages.

Bellatrix was asking her to lunch.

"Well, boys," Hermione called an Uber before dropping her phone in her purse. She stood up from the table, pizza in hand as she shouldered her bag. "There's a pipe with my name on it."

 

* * *

 

Bellatrix had already been seated by the time Hermione got to  _The_   _Cauldron_.

She was frowning down at her phone, elbows propped up on the table and hands flat against the sides of her face. Hermione pressed a kiss to her hair before sitting down, ordering a glass of whatever Bellatrix was drinking before looking over the menu.

"I ordered a cheeseboard," she mumbled, scrolling further down her group chat. "They have that plum chutney you love."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured, rubbing Bellatrix's knee beneath the table. "You ok?"

"I hate this internship. I work with a bunch of fucking freaks who have  _nothing_  better to do."

"They can't all be all-consuming with an obsessive girlfriend."

Bellatrix smiled, but didn't look up.

"You're pretty nerdy too, babe."

She blacked out her screen and dropped her phone into her backpack. "Did you drive?"

"Uber," Hermione said after thanking the waiter for her glass of wine and the cheese plate.

"Good. This intern, Creevey, has an exhibit at the V&A. Heaven only know how, but apparently it's a risqué photo exhibit of sex workers he slept with in South America and, well," she laughed coldly. "I think we'll both need to be as drunk as possible for _that_. A bottle of this, Joe. Keep it coming. And lemonade. We'll be ready to order in a few minutes."

Hermione waited until he felt to ask, "Why do we have to go see his exhibit?"

"Damage control."

"That bad of a week?"

"Are you wearing Sirius' shirt?" Bellatrix frowned, eyes focused on their school crest.

"Uh…it's one of theirs, I'm not really sure."

"It's upsetting me," she told her.

"I do go to Durham, you know?" Hermione continued to rub her knee beneath the table.

"Don't remind me," Bellatrix groaned. "Only sodding Gryffindors go to Durham."

"That's not true," Hermione laughed.

Bellatrix smiled, dark eyes mapping Hermione's face. "I missed you all week. I don't know how I'm supposed to survive in the fall without you."

Hermione gasped, her eyes falling closed for a moment.

Bellatrix stroked her cheek before saying, "I'm going to kiss you."

"Mmm-hmm," Hermione said, leaning in. She smiled at the gentle brush of Bellatrix's mouth to hers, squeezing her knee when Bellatrix swiped her lip in silent request for more. Hermione consented, pouting when she pulled away too soon.

"You taste like pizza."

"Sorry," Hermione took a few sips of her water. "I was with James and Peter."

"Our little boyfriends," Bellatrix murmured with a disturbing amount of fondness. And then, with a slight vicious edge, she added, "Those freaks. Barely better than the nerds I work with."

"They're hardly nerds," Hermione laughed. "And, again: you realize, of course, that you're a nerd as well."

Bellatrix scowled. "I wear Hermes," she commented, as though it meant something. "And I'm beautiful." Watching as Hermione ate a grape and some cheese, she said, "God. I love your mouth."

She felt herself blush. "They asked me about you."

"What'd you say?"

Hermione tasted her wine before drinking half of it down, ignoring Bellatrix's amused expression. "We only have a few days left to tell Sirius."

Her amused expression shifted to distaste. "If I'd known that little shit was going to give us that stupid ultimatum, I wouldn't have let him in."

"It…it isn't a bad thing. I haven't lied too much about us, but it'd be nice to just, you know, be able to live in the light."

She laughed. "I certainly never considered doing anything like that- that isn't how I meant it, Hermione. You know I'm quite fond of you, and I'd much prefer everyone important to you know-"

"Really?" She asked, attempting to remain calm.

"That's important to you. Regardless of how cold hearted they say I am, you make me feel different. I want to…impress you."

Hermione could tell that she didn't care for the admittance. "You don't have to impress me," she told her softly. "You just have to be yourself."

Bellatrix didn't say anything for a few minutes, and the waiter took the opportunity to return for their order. After, she said, "Sirius expects me to fuck up. Reg does too, but," she turned her wine glass twice before taking a sip. "He gets it, at least. Sirius has always thought himself better than us. Better than a Black, which is uncomfortable to me. Because we're the best."

Hermione didn't bristle. Sirius  _did_  think he was better than the rest of his family, but there were heavy similarities between he and Bellatrix. Pride was a big issue.

"Maybe he's right, of course," she watched as Hermione took another sip of wine. "He's got you and Remus."

"You like Remus?"

"I don't," she confirmed, as though there was more. She finished her wine. "I do not like Remus. I like you."

Hermione felt a skin tingling with awareness. With nerves. With anxiety. "Are you trying to convince me?"

"No," Bellatrix reached over and took her hand, kissing her knuckles reverently. "I want to tell the truth."

"Ok."

"We'll tell Sirius after lunch. And then I want to show you something."

"I might have to stay with him a bit…if Remus isn't there." Hermione finished her wine as well. "The others don't have to know…to be told, I mean. But Sirius and Remus mean a lot to me."

"Have you fucked them?"

Hermione snatched her hand away from Bellatrix. "Bella-"

"Hermione," she countered.

The bus boy came to refill their waters and filled their wine glasses as well.

"…I have been with Sirius. We lost a bet with James and Remus, before Siri and Rem started dating."

"They bet you all to fuck?" Bellatrix laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Perhaps they're a little better than I thought. Was it good?"

"Bella!"

"I've no doubt I'm better. Mouth, hands, strap on," she shrugged. "And I'm sure I taste better, too. All that  _Bubble Juice_  that freak drinks."

"Well," Hermione said loftily, reaching for her wine glass. "You've yet to deliver on that."

Bellatrix looked affronted. "I'll show you," she told Hermione. "You're mine. Always, but especially this weekend. I don't want to hear whisper of anyone else all weekend."

Hermione grinned, her skin tingling and stomach tightening with excitement. Bellatrix hadn't done more than tease her since accosting her during dinner with Sirius and Remus, easily out maneuvering any attempt Hermione made to progress their relationship. The promise and threat of Bellatrix's voice left her willing the seconds to pass quicker.

She watched Bellatrix load a cracker with cheese and jam. "What are we going to tell Sirius?"

"He isn't going to believe it, whatever it is."

"Because of Tom."

Bellatrix leaned back in seat, nimble fingers tugging a few grapes as she got comfortable. She didn't look at all bothered by the question, which left the other woman slightly anxious.  _She's a master manipulator. She's a master a manipulator. Shesamastermanipulator._

"He mentioned him, did he?"

"Yes." Hermione resisted saying anything more.

Bellatrix's eyes were an unnerving mixture of alertness and disinterest. "If you've interest in meeting him, you have to meet Rodolphus as well."

"Why would Sirius think I'd already met Tom? Is he important to you?"

"Very."

Hermione wanted more, but Bellatrix didn't elaborate.

"He doesn't want you to trust me, because he and his little friends don't trust me."

"Why?"

"I invited Sirius to one of our parties and he didn't find it fun. That's all I can really say."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'll met them," she told her, understanding that it was the only way she'd figure out all the secrecy.

Bellatrix smiled, a pull of lips over teeth that caused Hermione to realize what everyone meant. She hadn't bothered to hide the pleasure in hearing Hermione's words, and it wasn't  _right_. It felt like the look you offered someone who'd just made the wrong move. When you were going to take advantage of it.

Hermione felt like she was standing on Grimmauld's doorstep again, alone and confused and pressed between the wall and a woman so far out of her league it left her breathless.

But, it lasted barely a second.

Bellatrix's eyes pulled over Hermione hungrily, distractingly, causing a blush to blossom over her cheeks. Her tongue curved over her teeth teasingly, eyes dark and captivating and endlessly alluring. Not even the waiter bringing their food broke the spell of it all.

Bellatrix leaned in, absently thanking Joe, and touched Hermione beneath the table. She felt her throat hollow at the feel of her fingers brushing behind her kneecap, climbing her inner thigh in the lightest of touches. It felt like teeth and flames and being devoured.

Hermione considered that it wasn't fair, really, the sort of power Bellatrix consistently had over her. "I want you so bad," she told her. "Like a craving. Worse. It makes everything else hazy."

"Patience," Bellatrix told her, and it was such an incredible wild concept from her.

Hermione didn't think Bellatrix had ever needed to be patient in her life.

"I crave you, too."

 

* * *

 

It was late by the time they got back to Grimmauld.

Remus and Sirius were just getting home as well, stumbling together down the street from the opposite direction, arms slung around each other and eyes glassy with drunken desire. They were laughing, barely noticing Bellatrix and Hermione until the last moment, but when they did, Sirius broke into a sprint toward them, leaving Remus laughing. Bellatrix stepped out of the way, a grin on her face as she looked down at a panicked Hermione, but he grabbed her instead, arms around her waist as he spun them in circles.

Hermione met Remus on the opposite side of the steps, accepting his arm around her shoulders as they watched the cousins stumble into the quiet street. Bellatrix was shouting to be put down, but Sirius showed no sign of letting up. She smiled as she watched them, her arm drawing around Remus' back.

"How did you end up with her?"

"She texted while I was out with Jay and Peetie. They were pressing me about hanging out with her so I figured I'd upset them even more."

"Should," he swallowed drunkenly, blinking a few times. "Should I be worried?"

"No," she squeezed his side. "You needn't be worried for me, Rem."

"Because she looks at you like she's never seen anyone else a'fore."

His body was heavy against hers, forcing Hermione to push against him to keep them up straight. He was peering down at her, green eyes attempting to focus and failing. But, he knew. She could feel it in her bones, and wondered how long it'd been.

"You should be sober for this conversation, I think," she told him softly. "But you still shouldn't be worried, Remus."

He grinned, slow and steady, and it was almost too reassuring. He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her hair before shouting, "Oi! Put Hermi'ne's woman down, mate!"

Sirius nearly dropped her.

They all watched him as he turned to look at Hermione, his gaze noticeably clearer than before. Remus' fingers bit into her shoulder. A car swerved to avoid the Blacks.

"Siri," Bellatrix was saying, her voice so quiet and so loud against the city. It rang in Hermione's ears.

She touched his shoulder and he shoved her away, barely looking away from Hermione. "Let's talk about it," Bellatrix continued.

"Inside," he was pointing at the door, as though she was some sort of child, and Remus was holding her more surely as Bellatrix walked around Sirius, fingers twining through Hermione's when she was close enough.

"Love," Remus was saying as he let her go. He stepped closer to Sirius, in front of Hermione, He swayed slightly as Sirius fought with him to get by. "Let's relax a bit. We've been drinking. It's a lot to take in, I know it." His voice was too calm, the tremor in it another reminder that the pair was drunk.

Remus always handled his liquor better than Sirius. If he was fighting with himself to keep it together, Sirius was surly worse off.

"Now," Sirius said, pushing at Remus. "Inside now. We're going to talk right fucking now, Hermione."

"I'm sorry," Hermione told Bellatrix. "It just came out…well, it didn't, really, but," her eyes fell closed very briefly at the feel of Bellatrix's lips against her brow.

"It's okay."

"Fucking  _stop_." Sirius sounded as though he was going to cry. He was shaking when Hermione looked at him. "Damn it, Bella, why do you have to ruin  _everyone_."

"I happen to be quite fond of her, Sirius," Bellatrix quickly told him. "And I'd appreciate it if you and I spoke about this, not you and her. Your issue is with me, after all."

"It's ok," Hermione heard herself saying. "Come on, Sirius, let's talk about it." She shook her hand free of Bellatrix and offered it to him.

"Hermione," Bellatrix hissed, too close to her back.

Remus rubbed his brow as though he was still trying to get ahold of the situation. "Sorry," he said, just barely meeting her gaze. "I didn't mean to."

She felt Bellatrix fingers against her spine, her nose however briefly in her hair.

"It's okay," Bellatrix told him, surprising Hermione.

"It'll be fine," Remus decided. "Let them talk, right over in the park. We'll stay here, Bellatrix. On the step."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, shaking her hand in attempt to get Sirius to take it.

After a moment, he did, his palm hot against hers as he pulled her closer to him. His eyes remained firm on Bellatrix, as though she was a threat, and it was Hermione who tugged him across the street, drawing his arm around her shoulders when he stumbled a bit.

Bellatrix and Remus were sitting on the step when she looked back at them, Remus continuing to rub his brow as he said something to her. Bellatrix held her gaze until she couldn't anymore, the darkness of the park seeming to wrap around them, and Hermione was suddenly grateful for it.

They couldn't have talked about it in the house. They only would have yelled and fought.

Sirius plopped down on the bench, and she settled beside him when he patted the space.

"I don't know if now is the best time," she told him.

"It's fine," he bit out. "Unfortunately, I feel incredibly sober now."

"I'm sorry," she told him. "Not…not about Bella. About how you found out. I was going to tell you earlier, and then the boys showed up. And we were coming to tell you now."

"How long?"

"A month. Since her internship officially started."

"God damn, Hermione." He leaned forehead, elbows on his knees. " _Bellatrix_."

"I like her, Sirius. A lot. I…understand what you all mean when you say she's dangerous and manipulative and not good, but," she sighed, half smiling when he looked over his shoulder at her. "She feels honest with me."

"I don't understand how."

"She's different, I guess."

He burped, sitting back and slouching against the bench. His arm and leg were heavy against her. "It's a fling."

"I don't know. Maybe. I've never experienced anything like this before."

He groaned. "That doesn't sound like a fling," he told her. "Don't go falling in love with her, Hermione. She's nothing but a heart break walking. Trust me."

"Why?" She asked gently. "What did she do that was so bad?"

He groaned again, and she was once again reminded that there was a secret no one was sharing with her.

"I do trust you, Sirius. But, if you can't give me a reason, it just feels like some old grudge. Like you don't want me to happy."

"Of course I want you to be happy, Hermione. God. You're my best friend. I love you, I know you. I want you to be happy. But…I know Bella, too. I don't see how you could be happy with  _her_."

"I'd be happy to show you."

He laughed, dry and cold. "Whatever version of her you're getting won't show up when I'm around."

"She was around that night we went for pizza. She was around just now, when everyone thought you were going to drag me into the house."

"I wasn't going to drag you anywhere."

She wasn't sure she believed him, because he was easily the meanest drunk of them all once his good time shifted. "I'll keep it in mind, your warnings. And it's not like anything changes between us."

"Except she'll be around more-," he broke off with yet another groan. "That's why she wants to stay here."

"I don't think she realized you all will have to go to training next week, so I won't really be here. It surprised her when I mentioned it earlier."

He nodded slowly, and Hermione tentatively rested her head against his shoulder. His fell atop hers. "I'm not happy about this."

"I know."

"But, you're your own person."

She swallowed. "That's very good of you to say."

"I'm channeling my inner Remus."

She laughed, rubbing his leg familiarly.

"Bellatrix," he said, disbelief in his voice. And then he laughed. "You said she was your girlfriend earlier and we all laughed about it."

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you and Remus. I wasn't sure it was even anything, at first. Thought it was just infatuation because of that damned calf skin mini skirt-"

"Since the first night, Hermione!"

"Hey!" came Bellatrix's reply from across the street.

"We're fine!" Hermione called. "Yes, Sirius. Since the first night. Nothing  _happened_ , then, though. I mean…" She groaned this time. "Nothing happened. She just touched me, is all; though, that was all it took, really. And two weeks later she showed up at my house, so," she shrugged. "That's when it started."

"It's not good," Sirius stood up quickly, stalking back and forth. "It's not  _good_ , Hermione."

"Well,  _tell me_ , Sirius," she told him angrily. "What is it?"

"I can't," he stopped pacing and knelt in front of her. "I can't bring you into this shit, Hermione." He rubbed her knees, gaze pleading as he looked up at her. His skin was still flushed, grey eyes shining nearly as bright as any star in sky.

She would have laughed if she didn't feel so worked up. "You can't bring me into what, Sirius? I don't understand why all of you are being so secretive about this. I'm _here_ , obviously. I'm a part of it whether you like it or not."

Sirius shook his head, standing up and offering her his hand. She allowed him to pull her up, enjoying the feel of his arms as he hugged her to his chest. He hummed, chin resting on her head, and the sound pulsed through her far more comfortably than his touch had earlier. Despite feeling unnerved by their obvious reluctance to tell her what the big deal was, she felt lighter knowing that he and Remus now knew.

"Just don't meet Tom. So long as you have nothing to do with him, I can protect you."


	6. Star Shaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I love her," she repeated, the idea of what their life could be taking shape in her mind.
> 
> Sirius looked at her in earnest, his grey eyes open and sure. "If you feel like you could marry me and maintain this charade for the rest of our fucking lives- I promise you my mother will outlive all of us and our grandchildren out of spite-"
> 
> They both began to laugh.
> 
> "Then I owe you my whole life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any mistakes- I'll edit them throughout the week.
> 
> Also...keep in mind that this is a one shot series. The next few updates, in my opinion, really affirm that.
> 
> Enjoy<3

Bellatrix drew her fingers along the back of the couch, smiling coolly at Hermione when she looked up from her book.

"Well, well, well," she teased.

Hermione laughed, closing the novel and setting it to the side. "You're home early."

Her brows rose, fingertips trailing up Hermione's throat when she tilted her head back to look at Bellatrix. Hermione reached up and took hold of her hand, kissing her fingertips as Bellatrix leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I like the way that sounds."

"Getting off early?" Hermione asked, reluctant to let Bellatrix's hand go as she circled the couch.

"Coming home to you, little one," Bellatrix explained as she sat down facing to her girlfriend. "Sirius home yet?"

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed, rubbing Bellatrix's thigh. "Straight from conditioning, so he's in the bath."

"You're here for him, I take it."

"He wanted to talk, but, I came for you, too."

"Not yet you haven't," she murmured, watching Hermione's face flush. "Not enough, anyway."

After finding out that Hermione and Bellatrix were dating, Sirius was loath to let her out of his sight. Fortunately, he and the rest of the boys had to return to school for summer practice and conditioning, so it only meant a few days of his dramatics, but it'd been enough to dampen whatever grand plans Bellatrix had for them the weekend before, though that hadn't stopped her from getting her fill of Hermione.

She was beginning to feel as though Bellatrix enjoyed denying herself.

"It's been a few days at least since I've had you," she added thoughtfully, tugging Hermione's hair from its bun.

"Ok," Sirius said as he walked into the room. "Gay. Very gay. Can you two at least have the decency to lesbian it up in, I don't know, your room? Or maybe in the whole flat your parents bought you."

"If you hadn't cried all fucking weekend maybe I would have had the opportunity to fuck my girlfriend in peace-"

"Oi, Bella," Sirius frowned. "I don't need to think about you like that."

"-in my own home. But, alas," she shrugged. "I haven't all the furniture, anyway."

"You have a bed, don't you?"

"Sirius," Hermione laughed. "Let her live, mate."

"And, anyway, I know for a fact that you're interested in a three way-"

"Um," Hermione cut in, unable to hide the disgust on her face as Sirius pushed them a part and sat between them.

"Not us three," Bellatrix leaned around him to look at Hermione. "You all and your little lover boy." She was thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I would certainly be interested in watching, though."

"Well," Hermione laughed. "I think this is my cue to leave."

Sirius caught her wrist before she could get up. "Actually," he started, glancing between she and Bellatrix. "We do need to talk, Hermione. Without you, Bellatrix. Why are you even here?"

"Excuse me," she scowled, looking him over once she got up. "You're the one who should be in Durham, instead of coming home to check on  _my_  girlfriend."

"Perhaps if you weren't such a self-centered bitch-"

"So, you're okay with her being involved with Narcissa and Lucius, but I'm a hazard?" Bellatrix questioned, her languid tone easily displaying her anger.

"Yeah, okay," Hermione stood up, hand closing around Bellatrix's as she pulled her to the door. "I'm not with either of them, so let's get that out of the way. And you're hardly a hazard, babe."

Sirius snorted, and Hermione stopped Bellatrix from retorting by kissing her.

"I want my girlfriend back in thirty minutes, Black. We have plans this evening."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Ok."

When they were alone, he let his head fall back in the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione sat down next to him and said, "If you're going to tell me she's a bad person-"

"She is," Sirius interrupted.

"I know," Hermione agreed. She closed her eyes briefly, recalling the last time she'd hung out with her friends. "I know she is, Sirius. I just…can't help myself."

His fingers ghosted her inner wrist before he twined his fingers through hers. "Ok. That's ok, Hermione. It isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really?" She questioned. "You're okay with it?"

"Have I given you reason to believe otherwise?"

"Aside from what just happened? Or looking back at how often you two have a row?"

"That's regular, Mi."

"I know that none of you are very pleased."

"Even if Remus' disgustingly disturbing love for you didn't impact my day to day life-"

Hermione laughed, rubbing her brow.

"You're still one of my best friends, and I respect your decisions, even if I don't understand them."

"How many times has Remus coached you through that?"

He smirked. "Too many, but that doesn't mean it isn't true, love. I…don't pretend to understand what you see in her, but I recognize the way you all look at each other. And I know my cousin. However horrible I think her, I can't deny that with you she's…different."

"I told you," she told him.

"The fact that she just let it go?" He sighed. "I didn't want to talk about Bellatrix, though. Not so directly, at least."

"What's wrong?" She questioned squeezing his hand encouragingly.

"We should break up."

"What?"

"This isn't fair to you or Remus. I mean…getting your parents involved? I feel  _bad_  about it, Hermione. I just keep going over tomorrows dinner in my head I feel sick about it. I can't keep asking you to put your life on hold, and I can't keep Remus in the closet, either."

She sat in surprise for a moment, more accustomed to a less serious version of her friend. He was right, of course. It wasn't fair to any of them, his whole family included.

"I agree with you," she told him. "But, I've learned a lot about your family over the last few weeks, Siri. I don't want you to do anything that is going to screw up your comfort."

"I'm not comfortable here."

"I meant long term. I know you aren't comfortable here, and I'm sorry for it."

"I considered that. Remus did, too. He…agrees with you. He thinks that if you're ok with it, things should stay the same."

"You don't agree?"

He groaned. "You know I'm selfish, Hermione. Of course I want to maintain my current lifestyle. But I…seeing you with Bellatrix doesn't please me. You're her Remus. How could either of you all be happy?"

Hermione considered it. "Because it is what it is. I don't pretend that Bella and I are anything like you and Remus. You all have been in love for as long as I've known you. I…I understand that this is temporary. Maybe Remus understands the same thing, but is comfortable with my being here, because it means he has a little longer."

"He has forever," Sirius corrected her, his voice so sure.

"We all know you're going to have to have children- those take time and love. Heaven only knows what type of woman you're going to marry, especially considering you're interested in kicking me out-"

"It isn't like that. If we could maintain this lifestyle forever, I think we'd all be satisfied, but it isn't fair to anyone."

"You're right."

She shrugged when his head lulled in her direction. "I understand that you're feeling less then because before this fling started with Bellatrix, you hadn't considered how Remus may feel. But now that you're dealing with me and her on top of your relationship, it puts things into perspective.

"I…I hate to say it, because it's not something I would support in any other circumstance, but we should just let it be. I'm willing to be here for you two for as long as I possibly can be. Longer, even-"

"I wouldn't allow you to compromise your future that way, Hermione."

"It isn't as though I wouldn't be getting anything out of it, Sirius. You have to marry a woman, provide an heir or two. I want children and the mental security of knowing their father is going to be there." She half laughed as she added, "And they get two dads? Who also happen to mean the world to me? Incredible."

Sirius laughed, too, but she wasn't really convinced by it.

"We're young, Black. Don't…don't make any decisions you'll come to regret. Don't make Remus feel like you're settling for him-"

"Remus wouldn't be settling," he affirmed. It was the surest thing she'd ever heard him say. In the same tone, he said, "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know that. He knows that. But, you're selfish. You're used to a certain lifestyle. You wouldn't be happy if your money and your luxury got taken away from you."

"I don't care about those things, Hermione."

"And Remus would feel as though he was taking it from you," she continued as though she hadn't heard him. "Just love your man, Sirius. Live the life you want to outside of your home. This is…ok, right now. We're only 20. Any and everything could happen."

He was quiet for a long time before asking, "You think it's just a fling between you and Bella?"

She wanted to laugh, but didn't. She couldn't even think of an answer for the question. "I have something to tell you."

He sat up, turning toward her. Scratching his head, he said, "At least I know you aren't about to tell me you're pregnant."

She laughed, "Oh really? Just last week you were trying to convince the boys I was."

"Yeah, but we have more perspective now. And anyway, if you tell me you and Bella are expecting a child, I might have a hernia. And James would probably die on the spot." After another round of laughter, he said, "What is it, Hermione?"

"I'm meeting Rodolphus tonight."

Sirius stared at her, his eyes blank and face empty. At length, he asked, "Why?"

"Bellatrix has suggested it a few times, and I'd already agreed to meet him before we told you. Both he and Tom."

"Fuck  _me_ , Hermione,  _god_."

"I don't think Bella really wants me to meet Tom, though; she kind of goes out of her way to avoid him-"

"Does she?" He cut in, rubbing his chin. The relief that hung around him felt tangible. "That's interesting."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I was under the impression that Tom had something to do with her interest in you. Knowing that she's keeping you two apart is reassuring."

"Why would he have any interest in me? Who is he, even?"

"How often do you hang out with her friends?"

"Not…I've only hung out with Lucius and Narcissa. That Severus guy a few times. The people she interns with."

Sirius seemed surprised. "It's like she's keeping you from all of them." He looked away from Hermione for a moment before saying, "I've never known Bellatrix to do the right thing, Hermione. Ever. She puts her family first, which is probably her only redeeming quality, if you don't pay too much attention to the fact that they're fucking crazy, but she does what's best for her. Period.

"There is a possibility that her intentions, at the start of this, were not the best, but she's come to like you, so she's prioritizing that. Prioritizing  _you_. Like I said earlier, I can't deny that she's different with you.

"This is fucking painful to admit, Hermione, but she's softer. More open. She…considers you, when it comes to things."

"You think that right now keeping me from them is what's best for her?" Hermione questioned.

It was nice knowing that Sirius had seen a change in his cousin, but nothing else about the situation felt good. She didn't like what it  _meant_  for the sacrifices she was making.

"You could say that." He glanced around the room before looking back at her, "Or it could mean she thinks of you as her family."

Hermione blinked. She shook her hand free of his and rubbed her face in attempt to clear her mind, but it didn't work. It was a crazy suggestion. It didn't make any sense.

In fact, all of them being a part of opposing gangs made more sense than Bellatrix considering Hermione apart of her family.

She  _couldn't_.

Sirius' gaze lingered on her, as though waiting for her to realize something. But, Hermione didn't want to. She wanted to ignore the suggestion.

"She and Rod are to be married, making him an irrevocable part of her life. She's counting on you and I deciding the do the same, because it would ensure your presence in her life as well. You and Rod getting along would benefit her, in the long run, but it's you and she being invested in you all's relationship that works for her. Because regardless of what Riddle wants, you'd put her first.

"In theory, at least. And, I would venture that this is her way of putting you first as well- just keeping you from it."

"So, you stand by her getting involved with me because of him."

"No doubt, Hermione. Sorry, but in no ordinary world would she ever be interested in you. You're great, obviously; it's just the way she is.

"But, her interests changed, and it no longer benefits her to have you befriend Tom. She's going to keep you two a part for as long as possible. And she isn't going to be happy when you finally meet."

"She seemed happy that I'd agreed to meet them both, last week."

"Who suggested it?"

"I did," her told him quickly. "Because I wanted to be more involved in her life. I felt like I was still on the outside."

He nodded slowly. "I told you: she's a manipulator. It doesn't matter how much she likes you, it's part of who she is.

"That doesn't change anything, though. You said for yourself that she seems to go out of her way to keep you from him.  _Them_. Meeting Rod doesn't change that, even if he and Riddle are two peas in a pod. He also prioritizes his family."

"I'm not his family."

"You don't marry a person, Hermione. You marry their family. I have no doubt he's heard about…us."

"Sirius, about us-"

"Oh god," he breathed, confirming that was more he wasn't telling her.

"Right," she said. "Us breaking up wouldn't be as easy as just telling your parents it's not going to work out."

"And, if your parents come over for dinner tomorrow night, it'll be even harder. I'd be surprised if my father hasn't already contacted yours. He knows, of course, that we do things differently than most of modern society, so he'll at least take it easy, but…I wouldn't put it past them to reference going golfing or grabbing drinks."

"My dad's not the type."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I know that, Hermione. He knows that. Father is fucking charming when he wants to be."

"True," she murmured. "Earlier you asked if I thought Bella and I are just a fling…the answer is I don't know. I barely recognize myself anymore, but only in the sense that I'm embracing something irrational. Everything else…it's genuine. It's authentic and real and it  _hurts_ to think that it could all be fake-"

"I don't think it's fake, Hermione. I apologize if I said that."

Her eyes widened for a second, overwhelmed by Sirius' support. "I wish it could be more. She seems to think it can be, just not…the way I would imagine it-"

"Exactly," he cut in. "That's how I feel for Remus. Aside from my  _knowing_  that I love him."

"We'll figure it out."

" _If_  you love her, Hermione-"

She felt her throat swell with air. It was the stupidest suggestion, and it crawled over her skin, slow and warm and consuming.

"If I love her," she repeated, the idea of what their life could be taking shape in her mind.

Sirius looked at her in earnest, his grey eyes open and sure. "If you feel like you could marry me and maintain this charade for the rest of our fucking lives- I promise you my mother will outlive all of us and our grandchildren out of spite-"

They both began to laugh.

"Then I owe you my whole life."


	7. 50 Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  "First things first: she means that to a lot of people, Hermione."
> 
> She didn't like the way he said it.  
>   
> "And she uses them all dry. Don't think you're any different because she says you are."  
>   
> Hermione didn't think she was any different than the others in Bellatrix's life. Not because of anything she'd said. It was all in the things that she'd done.  
>   
> But, she took his warning all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.....call me Joanne. I'm a liar and a scammer. A liar, at least.
> 
> I'm still working on this. It's still **one shots**. That means missing info. That means you have to fill in some blanks. And ignore some things that don't add up.
> 
> That being said....allow me to introduce....a shit show.

"Rod."

"Hermione."

She shifted in her seat, eyes following Bellatrix on her way to the bathroom. There wasn't anything in particular she wanted to say, but it felt important to say something while Bellatrix was gone. Especially after their uncomfortably cordial lunch at The Tower.

"She's more than likely doing a line or two of coke in there," he told her. "That's why she didn't insist you come with her."

His dark eyes watched her for reaction, but she offered none. Instead, Hermione looked out the window they were seated next to, staring down at the Thames. She didn't know Bellatrix to do drugs- but, she didn't really know Bellatrix. She'd been realizing that more and more every day.

"You're like a little butterfly-"

"Excuse me?"

He smirked. "Trapped in her web. Has she wrapped you up, yet?" He turned his finger in the air, eyes mapping her. "Or are you just stuck?"

His question hung in the air, heavy and weighted, and she took a sip of her wine.

"I'll be you've yet to even realize you're caught up in her world."

Regulus had claimed that he was horrible, and Bellatrix hated him for the same reason, but Hermione saw the same heady and endless and hypnotic qualities in Rodolphus that she saw in Bellatrix. They were different, sure; but, they were the same. They were dangerous.

"Is she saving you for herself or someone else?"

"Only time will tell, it seems."

He chuckled, stabbing what was left of his cheesecake with his fork. His eyes never left her. "That it will, little one."

She bristled, sitting a little straighter. The waiter brought the check book over, and she watched as Rodolphus tossed his card in without a glance.

"Did you have something to say to me?" He questioned.

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to say anything more to him, as far under her skin as he was. But, still, she heard herself say, "I just wanted to tell you she means a lot to me, our Bellatrix."

"Our Bellatrix," he repeated.

She wasn't sure if there had been disgust or curiosity in his tone.

"First things first: she means that to a lot of people, Hermione."

She didn't like the way he said it.

"And she uses them all dry. Don't think you're any different because she says you are."

Hermione didn't think she was any different than the others in Bellatrix's life. Not because of anything she'd said. It was all in the things that she'd done.

But, she took his warning all the same.

He ate a little more of his dessert before saying, "I hear congratulations are in order. For you and Sirius."

"There isn't anything official yet."

He nodded slowly. "I take it he's warned you about us. Against us." As she nodded, he said, "He's no better. Not him, and definitely not those little boyfriends of yours. They all like to think they're somehow better, because of Dumbledore-"

Hermione frowned. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Rodolphus' brows rose in surprise.

"I'm no more privy to their secrets than I am to any of you all's."

He smiled, slow and indulgent, and Hermione would have been hard pressed to say he wasn't just as handsome as Bellatrix was beautiful. "Don't I know it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We wouldn't be here if you knew even a whisper of what they were up to, Hermione. Trust me on that."

"You all are at odds with each other." She felt a little foolish saying it, because that much was obvious, but she couldn't understand why.

He ignored the statement, sitting back in his seat and pulling his phone from his pocket. "Pity, that. They should have played smarter. They've left you vulnerable."

"Are you just going to continue  _threatening_  me? Or are you going to give me some useful information, Rodolphus? I'm getting real sick of this family and their little games."

"I'm a Lestrange," he told her.

She stared at him as he signed the check, watching as his amusement grew with her anger.

"Some useful information," he considered, counting a few fifty notes from his obscene stack of money. "I have to go to the bank after this," he told her coolly.

"Good for you," she tightly replied, spying Bellatrix on her way back.

"This is selfish of me, obviously, but I like you, Hermione. You're…funny. Naïve. Awfully pretty," he tacked on, his dark eyes still on her. It was completely unsettling, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "And that Madonna around your neck reminds me for the one my mother wore."

Her hand flew up to it, thumb brushing the gold fondly before tucking it under the collar of her shirt.

"So, I'm going to give you some useful information. A tip, if you will." He peeled more money from his stack. Waved it flagrantly.

"Ok."

He slid a hundred pounds across the table, under the edge of her phone. "Get out. While you still can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Updates will be spotty until the summer time, but I love this paring I'm going down with this ship and I still have a lot to say for this one shot series.
> 
> ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading<3
> 
> If you like this fic/my writing, check out my new tumblr, [honeyweeds](http://honeyweeds.tumblr.com). Let me know you're a fan of the _Vile Romance Series_ and I'll write you a mini Bellamione fic. You can also send me pairings/requests, and check out the live calendar I have for updates/info on new stories.  
>  I'd love to connect with you all there ❤️


End file.
